Hidden Characters
by Jayden c. yumari
Summary: When a new girl from Korea transfers into Namimori, she fits right in! She starts to befriend the Vongola and Shimon families, also this girl who claims to be the Disciplinary Committee's secretary. But, identities are revealed; who are these seemingly normal girls? And when they find out just who they are, what's going to happen to our beloved characters and mafia? Warn:OC pairin


HEY-LO! Warning: This story contains OOC and OCs. Dis is a story im writing with another author, EternalInspiration, she's pretty awesome, well the first chapter is the same well cuz, i copied and pasted it, i suggest that u go check out her authors note too. So enough reading this stuff, lets begin! (Oh i also have a deviantart account but its pretty useless, cuz i just have referenced drawings)

Today was the usual no-good day for Tsuna. Getting woken up with a gun in his face, have his breakfast stolen, and running out of his house to not be late for school – yup, nothing out-of-the-ordinary. Once he arrived to class with Yamamoto and Gokudera, homeroom was about to begin. Tsuna 's hyper-intuition had been irritating him all morning with a feeling something _interesting_ was going to happen.

"Settle down class!" Idōsuru -sensei commanded, sighing as the class settled down after five minutes.

The moment the room became peacefully boring, the Vongola and Shimon started to do their own thing. Tsuna started to zone out and stare at a certain tangerine-haired teen or out the window. Gokudera was busy finalizing his secret language he just made up. Enma dazed at the beautiful day outside. Shitt P., or Shittopi-chan, was floating off in her own world. The girls, meaning Kyoko and Chrome, were actually paying attention. Finally, Yamamoto just put his head down, however, was unable to fall asleep.

"Okay, class, attendance was finally taken," the sensei said, albeit knowing that the half of the students in the room was paying attention. He took a great sigh. 'Hopefully, _she_will interest them,' he thought to himself. Idōsuru-sensei immediately cleared his throat to get the class's full attention. "Today, class, we have a new transfer student from South Korea!" A silent surprised atmosphere took hold of the room for a moment, then, mostly everyone started to chatter in excitement. (Except for the Vongola and Shimon members, who just sent looks/glances to each other.) Idōsuru -sensei continued, "You may come in now."

Nearly everyone, mostly the girls, gasped as a cute, fairly short girl walked into the classroom. The transferee had ebony-colored hair that was separated into high pig tails, each at both sides of her head. Those made her look much younger than she was. However, interestingly enough, the new girl had caught a certain baseball freak's full attention. While Yamamoto stared in awe at her, Tsuna couldn't help but think she looked a little familiar. Maybe resembling a certain guardian…

"Hello, my name is Miki! Nice to meet you all," She said cheerfully with a sweet smile. To her surprise, the class got too excited and started blurting out questions. The sensei wanted to do something, but it seems that Miki was swift enough to answer each and everyone's questions – in short, simple answer, surprisingly.

After being bombarded with multiple questions, Miki took her assigned seat, which was next to Yamamoto. "Hello Miki-san, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet'cha!" The dark-haired baseball star said, flashing his signature care free smile.

"Same to you! Oh, but please, just call me Miki. I don't like being _too_formal. But, let's get along well!" Miki replied, with her signature sweet smile, causing Yamamoto to actually blush a little. After that, both of them just paid attention to class. (Yamamoto didn't even put his head down to take a minute snooze!)

Cranky, that's what he was. **Cranky**. The identifiable Leader of the Disciplinary Committee walked down the hallways of Namimori Middle, glaring at everyone he saw. Today was just_not_ his day. First, early this morning, he fell flat on his face when his older, klutzy sister tried to wake him up. Then, she tried – _tried,_ as in _attempted_ – to cook him breakfast, but somehow, her cooking only led to a hot soup burning an irritated Hibari's head. Yup, today was just _perfect_! Once the skylark arrived to his domain, he couldn't help but have the feeling that something was going to happen. This irked him more since he couldn't sense if it would disturb the peace or not… Oh well, as long as there are herbivores to bite and the order to retain, Hibari was content on just carrying on his duty like usual.

Lunch time had finally arrived, so the prefect walked out to the halls to look for any "disturbances". The moment he was close to _that_ herbivore's – Tsuna, was it – classroom, the peace had shattered. There was a non-tolerant level of noise coming from that classroom only. Still vexed and looking for herbivore's to bite to death, Hibari entered the brunette's classroom to see a group of students crowding around someone, the cause of the huge fuss. His murderous aura filled the room entirely.

~(3 minutes earlier) At Tsuna's classroom~

Tsuna wasn't one to join the other students, but he had been pushed and pulled into the tight crowed. It seemed that Hibari was off patrolling some other part of Namichuu, so he guessed that the coast was clear. Also, Miki was extremely friendly, even though this many people gathered around her. Tsuna sighed and thought to ask a few questions himself… Everything was going well until…

"Kamikorosu," said a particular icy voice.

Everyone froze for a second, and then slowly turned their heads to the source of the voice. Once they saw the prefect, they found it harder to breathe.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san!" a stuttering, shrill voice – Tsuna's, of course – shouted. Oh crap! Run!

"How dare you crowd and disrupt the peace," Hibari said, pulling out his tonfas.

"K-kyoya?" The new transfer student quickly questioned when she soon saw a glimpse of the prefect.

"Miki, is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked. They were sitting next to each other, so he was able to see the transferee's shocked expression. "Wait… You just called Hibari-san by his first name…" It all – astonishingly – clicked in the young man's mind, "Eh! Does that mean-"

"Yes, I know Kyoya alright," Miki chuckled, thinking that the baseball freak's dumbfounded expression was _kind_of cute. "Way before we were kids!" A nostalgic rush breezed through Miki's mind. "Hmm, Yamamoto-san, could you help me with something?" she asked nicely, hiding the mischievous tone in the back of her throat.

Yamamoto hesitated a little bit, "Um, sure, what is it?"

"Could you help me get through this stiff crowd, please? I just want to greet Kyoya-kun _properly,_" Miki replied, smiling with a hidden intention.

~Back to Hibari's POV~

The raven-haired skylark glared at the paralyzed students, not paying attention at who was standing right behind him. "Kyo~ya~!" a short transferee sing-songed, wrapping her delicate-looking arms around the prefect's waist and then jumping onto his back.

Hibari's silver eyes widened in shock as he recognized that voice anywhere. "A-Akira?!" (A/N:Google it! It's Korean :D!)

"Yup! The one and only!" Miki immediately let go and stared at her stunned older brother. "You know, Kyoya~, it's not good to scare people, especially your classmates!" Her heterochromatic eyes had a tint of disappointment in them, and her lips were in a full-on pout.

Albeit feeling the sharp, guilty pangs in his chest, Hibari just had to ask the question _now_. "W-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Korea!"

"So," Miki replied with her arms crossed, an accusing tone obvious in her voice, "you're saying that I don't have permission to go home to my own country?"

"No- as in-…" Since the words won't come through to his head, Hibari looked down, dark bangs covered his eyes.

Yamamoto began to get worried. Tsuna saw this and placed his hand onto Yamamoto's shoulder, gesturing him to relax. (For some reason, his Intuition told him that nothing terrible was going to happen. But rather, something sweet yet probably a tiny bit funny.)

"What? Can't even say 'hi' to me?" Miki asked. Now, she's a bit hurt by the long pause from her older brother.

Hibari suddenly hugged Miki. "Hello, Akira, it's nice to see you again…"

"You have the biggest sister-complex known to man~," Miki said matter-of-factly. She hugged him back, fully happy now.

Mostly everyone can't believe there eyes at this innocent scene between the scariest person in Namimori and the cute transferee. Fortunately, they just sighed at how cute they both actually looked… But alas, Yamamoto felt something dark inside of him, something he has rarely felt in his life so far –_jealousy…_

"Hey, Miki-chan!" an idiot shouted, making her break the comforting hug a little. "What's your relationship to Hibari-san?"

"Oh, Kyoya? Well, you see, he's my older brother," she said quite calmly, obviously not knowing what kind of reputation he had created himself.

The room was in complete silence until…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" the entire shocked class exclaimed in shock.

-Time skip-  
-End of School-

It was getting late in the afternoon, so Miki was looking for her older brother. She was still new in the peaceful town, only arriving at school before her classes started. Miki wasn't weak or anything, but she didn't want to get lost and hassle down every road to find her way. Also, Kyoya had told her to go look for him after school to walk tgether – out of over protection, of course.

Akira was getting pretty impatient now, so she decided to just run for it. 'Fastest way to get Onii-chan's attention is to break the peace,' she thought, thinking of ways to create some noise.

However, Miki was too lost in her mischievous thoughts that… **BAM!** Both landed on their bums with a loud thud and papers went flying everywhere.

"Ow!" both girls moaned in pain. Five minutes passed by and the two were still in floor, aching.

Miki kept rubbing her forehead until she felt something cold brush against it, relieving just for a short moment. "A-are you ok?" a snow-haired girl, or maybe feminine-looking guy, asked.

The dark-haired nodded, taking the other's offered hand. Once Miki was able to stand, she realized that the other was back on the floor, picking up numerous papers. 'Huh?' she questioned silently. 'They look like important documents.' Realizing that the stranger had helped her, Miki returned the favor by helping pick up the rest.

A person, who had arms full of papers, ran down the hallway to a certain skylark's office. She/He was apparently the secretary of the Disciplinary Committee and was expected to organize, file, and complete all required documents and hand them in early. In a manner the strict Hibari approves. The secretary was having a bad day, just like the boss, and was running late. Realizing the how much time there was left, the person broke into a sprint straight to Hibari's office. When the prefect's office door was close, the secretary suddenly fell to the floor, butt hurting a little, and now in a bit depressed as the documents floated in the air.

"Oww…" groaned a small girl, wearing the school uniform, who, in the secretary's opinion, looked a similarly like Hibari.

The secretary then ignored their hurt and focused on helping the other person. He/She got up from the ground and offered a hand while asking if she was okay.

Once the girl nodded and took offered hand was taken, the secretary helped the female-Hibari-look-alike up; they both dusted of the non-existent dust on their uniforms. However, the secretary had to kneel down again to gather up the papers. The dark-haired stranger helped the secretary, so they were able to finish faster and stand up again.

After saying thank you, the secretary stared at the interesting student… There was something a bit _off_… The secretary asked, "Hello, um, are you new here in the school? I haven't seen you around until now…"

"Oh! Yup! I'm new here! I just transferred here today from Korea!" Miki replied brightly. "My name's Miki! What's your's?"

"My name's Tsuki.," Tsuki replied, taking Miki's soft hands in a handshake.

Miki's smile faded for a moment, replaced by a confused expression. Tsuki looked uncomfortable. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"… Sure. What is it?"

"Um, are you a girl or guy?"

Tsuki blushed furiously and stuttered in a very flustered tone, "I-I'm a girl!"

_Oops,_ Miki thought as she tried to come up with a way to fix this awkward situation. "I'm so **sorry!** It's just that… I mean… You look feminine and all, but you just _'feel'_ more like a guy…"

Before Miki can explain further, the sliding door beside them slammed open.

"Kamikorosu!" the pissed skylark threatened with an intimidating aura.

"Ah!" The snow-haired secretary yelped, turning to face her "_boss_". "Hi-Hibari-san!" Though Tsuki was a very daring and brave tomboy, the leader of the Disciplinary Committee still held some intimidation over her.

Hibari stared down his secretary. "_First_, there papers on the ground that were not delivered on time. _Second_, you disrupt the peace by running down the halls. _Third,_you hurt precious sister with your careless running," Tsuki's mixed-colored eyes widened and she turned to face Miki, "Now as punishment, a whole month of cleaning the library and getting bitten to death twice as hard!"

The poor secretary trembled a little when the skylark death glared her. A whole month of cleaning the library! (This meant reorganizing the books, dusting the shelves, wiping down the tables, and mopping the tiled floor) And then getting bitten to death! **Wow** was Tsuki in deep hot water!

Miki cringed at the punishment and thought it was a bit _**too**_ harsh. "Onii-chan~ why are you _'punishing'_ her?" Miki asked in her innocent tone. She was already staring at her brother with puppy dog eyes.

Hibari's menacing aura instantly went away and all attention went to his little sister, "Akira, she broke the peace. That's why I have to bite her to death."

Tsuki was utterly shocked at how fast Miki got the prefect's attention. A tinge of jealousy hit her. 'Dang it! I've been trying to do that since I got here!' she thought. Although her emotions were running a _bit_ high, Tsuki just stayed quiet and paid attention to the siblings' conversation.

"Can you renounce Tsuki-chan's punishment, _please~_?" Miki asked, adding more to her cute act by stretching the 'please'.

Hibari started to sweat a little. It's either he chooses to lift that secretary's punishment – which in his eyes, deserved to be bitten to death – to make his little sister happy, or go through with the punishment and make Miki hate him forever – the end of his world…

"…Fine," he sighed, wary of the consequences. "I'll bite her to death some other time." Then the perfect turned around and shut his office door.

Tsuki thanked Miki continuosly, "Thank you so much!" Unfortunately, "the secretary" remembered the papers she had to file, "Umm, Miki-san, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure," Miki replied, tilting her head cutely, "what is it?"

"Can you accompany me inside? I need to file these papers…" Tsuki nervously chuckled and slowly held up the huge stack.

Miki laughed and nodded, about to immediately open the door. "Sure~! I needed him to bring me home anyways!"

-Time skip-  
-Next day (before school starts)-

A certain little sister took a peek into her brother's office to see if he was there. Her curiosity led her to spy on him to see what he does all day in school. Hibari had refused to tell her since he kept saying his work was "too dangerous" for her to know. Fortunately, Miki knew that Hibari was on his timely patrol, which created a perfect opportunity to look through his office. She looked around the room to see the tomboyish secretary from yesterday at the filing cabinet.

"Excuse me," Miki knocked, staying by the door.

Tsuki jolted up in surprise and then saw Miki, "Ah! It's only you!"

"May I enter?" Miki asked, just amusing herself by being formal.

"Sure. Take a seat on the couch," Tsuki replied getting up from her (awkward) squatting position.

Miki sat down at a near by chair instead and began to speak, "So, I don't believe we got to introduce ourselves _properly_ yesterday." Tsuki raised an eyebrow. Then it clicked…

"Oh, I'm sorry about that…" She awkwardly smiled. Taking a seat on the couch across from Miki, Tsuki began to reintroduce herself. "My name is Namida Tsuki. I go to Class 2-A. And, as you can see, I work for your brother's Disciplinary Committee."

"Really?! You're in Class 2-A, too!" Miki's twilight-orbs sparkled with excitement. "Anyways, I'm Hibari Akira, a.k.a Miki. I just moved here in Namimori yesterday. Such a peaceful town!"

"Yeah, very serene and nice… Anyways, what brings you here? Are you looking for Kyo- I mean, Hibari-san?"

"Mmm, no, I just wanted to know his position in this school and all."

Tsuki stared at Miki in disbelief. "Wait. He actually didn't tell you?"

The Japanese nodded. "Yeah… He can be _so_overprotective! I sometimes do hate his siscom sometimes…"

"Psh! Yeah! Tell me about it! That lunatic can be so demanding and dense too!"

A pause that lasted a couple minutes passed then both girls laughed, marking a newfound friendship. Being the nice person she is, Tsuki explained Hibari's reputation – his leadership in the Disciplinary Committee, being in Namimori's council, his cute, fluffy pet bird, Hibird – all to Miki.

"Hey, how come I never saw you in class yesterday?" Miki quickly asked after the explanation.

"Oh, well, I mostly skip due to secretary work."

"_Sucks_ to be you."

"Yeah, but at least I get excused and stuff… Anyways I still can't believe you're really that devil's little sister! You both are so… _different_!" Tsuki said in amazement. The two were actually quite different in not just personality but some physical features too!

"Yeah, neither can my family and me, excluding Kyo-nii-chan, of course. My brother is very bipolar when it comes to certain stuff."

"… So are you, sorta…" Tsuki murmured out her random thoughts under her breath. Strangely though, Miki still heard clearly.

"I guess that I am. _Maybe._But, it's just one more way to control Onii-chan~."

'She heard me!' Tsuki thought. 'Wait… Isn't that a bit sadistic?!'

After a few moments of an awkward silence the office door burst open. "Kamikurosu!"

-TIME SKIP -

- Before school actually starts -

As the final bell started to ring, a certain brunette tried to sprint his way to class. He bumped into someone, unfortunately, the person being Miki. Tsuna fell to the floor while Miki, somehow standing casually, just turned around to see who it was. "HIE! Miki-san! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" the klutzy student panicked, putting his hands on his head for protection. "P-please don't bite me to death!"

Miki tilted her head in confusion then sighed, "W-what are you talking about? I won't bite you to death… I'm not like Kyo-nii-chan!" When she raised her voice a little, this frightened Tsuna more. This made the frustrated sibling's point backfire a little. Another sigh. "I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun, I didn't mean to yell."

The brunette peeked though his trembling arms to see a seemingly-frail hand in front of him. Thanks to him not being entirely dense and hopeless, Tsuna took the hand and was helped to stand. "T-thank you, Miki-san!"

"Just call me Miki. I don't like being too formal."

"O-okay." Wow! He sounds a bit pathetic now, doesn't he? Uh-oh. If Reborn heard that, he'll probably beat up the still-socially-weak Tsuna. The mess-haired loser internally prayed and hoped for that not to happen. _I still feel sore from those 20 punches and kicks I received for straight-out failing the English test._

"Hey, aren't we going to be late for class?" Miki tried to bring down Tsuna from his thoughts.

"Ah! That's right! We better hurry!" Before either one of them can open Class 2-A's door, the door was slid open by a silver-haired delinquent.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera Hayato – Miki had to think a moment for the full name – exclaimed a little _too_ joyfully. "Good morning!"

Yamamoto – for some reason, Miki slightly blushed at the sight of him – was behind Gokudera and smiled at both the nearly-tardy students. "Yo! You both of you guys almost became late! What happened?"

Tsuna explained himself first so Gokudera didn't have to worry about him. "Oh, well, I forgot to set my alarm clock and for some reason, Reborn wasn't there to kick me awake." This earned questioning looks from his friends.

"Reborn-san wasn't there this morning?" the silvernette lightly pinched his chin. He thoughtfully pondered on what this could mean.

"Oh, well, um, he left a note saying that he was just out to reunite his subordinates," Tsuna explained further. As strange as it may be for this Reborn to vanish like that, the trio had to reluctantly let it go since it was Reborn's private business still.

Yamamoto smiled then looked at a confused Miki. "Ah! Sorry about that, Miki! We were just talking about Tsuna's tutor who plays this cool mafia game with us!" The apologized-to-girl looked up at the tall baseball player and smiled back, nodding as if understanding now. "Anyways, what made you almost late?"

"Oh!" Miki side-glanced, remembering what happened this morning. "Um… It was my fault since I got that person into trouble with Kyo-nii-chan… I bailed them out of trouble." The three had these shocked yet amazed expressions on their faces. Someone actually got Hibari to not "punish" a person and get out unhurt! "Yeah… I should say sorry to her still, huh?"

"Who was it?" Yamamoto asked, having a sudden urge to hear every detail now. "What happened?" Tsuna and Gokudera felt the same.

"Um," Miki rubbed her left cheek with her index finger. "You see, I went to visit Nii-chan's office before school. I just wanted to know what he was like now, so I asked this really nice girl named Tsuki. We were just chatting, but suddenly, Nii-chan burst into the room and nearly attacked Tsuki-chan! He threatened her because she was slacking and then took out these tonfa-looking weapons! I felt guilty for Tsuki and mad at Nii-chan, so I just shouted at him to stop… Turns out that _after school_she has to file more papers in the teachers' lobby!"

It was pretty priceless to see the trio's dumbfounded faces. But… It was also very amazing to know that there was actually an existing person who can restrain the greatly feared Hibari like that!

"Wait," Gokudera tried to make sense of all this absurdity. "You _yelled_ at Hibari, and now Tsuki's only punishment is filing idiotic papers?" Miki nodded, looking very guilty as if convicted of a crime. "Tch. You shouldn't feel guilty at all! You pretty much saved Tsuki from something much worse – your bastard brother!"

All of a sudden, the sensei stood right behind Gokudera and Yamamoto and scolded them for blocking the doorway. "Both of you are keeping these students from learning! Now come on in and sit down!" Of course, the expected reply would be a carefree laugh and a typical "tch, you're not the damn boss of me". Sensei sighed and just went back to his desk to take attendance, not in the mood to give out futile detentions.

When everyone in the classroom was in their seats and settled down, the teacher finished taking attendance and started to teach. Most of the students did their own usual thing again: either paying attention or meddling in their world.

A napping jolted up out of dreamland when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He looked around to see whose soft finger had tapped him awake, and saw Miki wave and smile at him. "Oh, hey, Miki, do you need something?"

"Mmm, not really. I just want to know how you all knew Tsuki-chan is all. And what did Gokudera-kun mean about 'bastard brother'?" she whispered, glaring at the mentioned intelligent "bad-boy".

The unusually tanned Japanese laughed then whispered back, "Ah, don't mind Gokudera. He's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." At the sight of Miki's doubtful expression, Yamamoto continued to laugh. "And as for Tsuki, she's well-known in the school for being probably the only female member in the Disciplinary Committee, _aaand_ standing up to your brother on her first day of school."

"Wow! She's got guts! But wait, what'd she do? Why is she in that silly Disciplinary Committee?"

"Oh, well, when Tsuki transferred here –"

"Wait, she was a transfer student, too? From where?"

"I think Tsuki transferred here from Switzerland. I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember if that was it," Yamamoto gave a crooked smile.

Miki just stared straight at the blackboard, absorbing this information. "It's okay, continue."

"So, anyways, when Tsuki transferred here, it was pretty funny to see her wear pants and that short hair was sorta weird! But, we gave sympathy when she told us that she had a rough past and was trying to cover some 'embarrassing' scars. Then, the girls suddenly wanted to show Tsuki around school, wanting to know about what Switzerland's like or something. That's when they bumped into Hibari in the hallways. And _man_! Did he look mad at the girls crowding! Anyways, before he could say he could take out his tonfas, Tsuki stood right in front of Hibari, defending the girls. Then, your brother punished Tsuki to filing papers for wearing pants. The girls tried to help her out, but they just went back to class when Hibari glared at them… You know what happened after that." Yamamoto stared at the blackboard with Miki, relishing his amazement from that nostalgic day.

The astonished sister then laughed after a moment's silent pause; Yamamoto joined her in the fun laughter, feeling new emotions stir within him…

"You know, Yamamoto-kun," Miki turned to look at him, a genuine smile on her face, "we all should hang out sometime!" The said baseball freak smiled wider and nodded, suggesting they go to Tsuna's house after school.

"We should bail Tsuki out, too, since she's been filing all week!" They both nodded and quietly planned their escape plan to free the trapped secretary…


End file.
